


Here and Now, Someday, Tomorrow

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Long Live the Voltron Show!! [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, just a postcanon friendship ficlet, warning: canon compliant headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Cows should have their own names. That's how life should be.That doesn't mean anything's forgotten. It just means you know that yesterday was yesterday. You'll never forget your yesterday, but it's important to know that.
Series: Long Live the Voltron Show!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732504





	Here and Now, Someday, Tomorrow

It wasn't everyday that Shiro had time to visit Lance's farm, so Lance decided to make the most of it.

And apparently, making the most of it involved making a fool of himself.

Come on, he was thirty years old, Lance was, that is, he shouldn't have said what he's just said. At all.

*******

"Hey, Shiro, I've been wondering. You weren't there, but, if I remember right, there's another reality, with, well, you there, called Sven, but that doesn't matter, what I mean is - there's Allura there. She - she might be alive. I could probably visit. If I just - well, with a Lion, if -- I was just wondering ---"

"You'd want to meet her?"

"Er-- meet?" Lance asked. The way Shiro said _meet_ sounded as if Lance would meet Allura for the first time.

"Yes, meet. She's never met you. You've never met her. But, if you want to meet her, there's nothing wrong with that. If you have your reasons," Shiro said.

"Reasons?"

"If there's no confusion."

"Confusion? Why?"

"That could be painful. Confusion, that is. You probably-"

Lance stood up, interrupting Shiro, and turned away. He should probably go milk Kaltenecker (all his cows were called Kalteneckers, why the heck not, Kaltenecker III and Kaltenecker V were currently the worst of the lot, though maybe not, seeing as Kaltenecker VI kicked Lance in the shins. In the shins!!)

"Listen, I-- I'd just want to see, again--" Lance began, but trailed off.

Shiro was looking at him patienty, but with slight confusion.

"What???" Lance asked.

"Nothing, it's just. From what you all have told me about your visit to alternate reality. You've never met that Allura."

"Okay, okay, so, not again, but you know what I mean, I miss her, I just miss her too much, I--"

"I don't think you should meet," Shiro said, suddenly. "Not today, at least. Not like that."

"What'd you know?!"

And maybe nothing could be said about that, anymore, right now.

Suddenly, for some reason, Lance wondered whether Shiro remembered that there was a time when Lance was almost in love with - no, was in love with Shiro. Did Shiro even remember that? Probably not, seeing as Shiro wasn't there, actually, while Lance almost confessed love to him, because back then, actually, Shiro had been temporarily dead.

In short

*****

Life was complicated. Sometime, you had a crush on a not evil clone, years and years and years ago, for a month until he got possessed and murdered by Haggar, more or less. Sometimes, you wanted to see an empress who was the love of your life, but wasn't, because the love of your life wasn't an empress, and died saving all the realities.

And that's why

*******

Maybe Shiro was right. What'd he say if somebody from another reality popped in right now and wanted to be seeing him because of something that happened in another reality? What'd Lance even say?

It would be strange. And maybe confusing. And maybe painful.

And for that reason

Yeah, he needed to think such things through, and maybe not say them.

*******

"Hey, Shiro, are you good with names?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"I think it's high time to name my Kalteneckers! I want YOU to help. Aaaand maybe if you remember what, hm, what two people, well, what Allura and some other person we remember, would name cows, maybe, you could suggest that, too."

"Sure! That'd be.... interesting."

"Hey, if you don't want, just say so," Lance said.

"Okay, okay. The one who kicked you would be Kogane. Or Iverson. It's not my idea, just so you know. I just think it'd be Kogane, or Iverson, if you had asked - well - _him_."

"Ehhhhh, no imagination! Would he really--- geez! He's always been like that. I should tell you about that time he, one evening, nah, late at night, he accidentally hacked into Pidge's video game, you know the one, it was a riot, I've never laughed that much in my life. And. Picture this; he wasn't sure why or how or when he had hacked, and how was that even possible, when he, well, when _he_ was doing something else completely. So that we're on the same page, on what I'm talking about. Then, he was going to apologise to Pidge, and believe it or not, seriously no imagination, because, he said - naah, I won't tell you. You wouldn't believe me, anyway! Heh."

"Lance, I don't even want to know what happened then. Trust me. Also, by the way, I won't apologise. About name ideas. Not my ideas. I'd name it, I don't know, something simple. Like Anton or Ulaz or Thace or Alfor or Samuel... dunno. I should probably stop now."

"You're the worst, Captain. Hey. Cap. Did you know I was in love--- had been in love, before I completely fell for Allura, I had been in love, just a little, with, you-know-who--well----- nevermind. Just a little much, just a silly crush, nothing much, really, I swear-- just some... nevermind."

"So was he."

"Was he? The... you-know-who?"

"Yes. You know who was. Wait, why are we calling _him_ that, Lance, is there something I don't get? Anyway. Simply.... he was. Much more than a crush, as far as I can tell?"

"Me...too....sorry. Thanks....thank you, Cap. Shiro. Really. Did you tell... that he and I--- were---if you told, I understand, but---"

"Of course I didn't. That's not the events of my life, and not my husband's, but of his and yours, why would I say anything?"

"Thank you."

**********

"Besides," Lance said, while milking Iverson nee Kaltenecker VI, "You know what, my Captain? I've just remembered. In that other reality, the empress, well, see, she lived thousands years ago. I can't meet her."

"Oh. You never told him that detail. I though she maybe lived now."

"Yeah. See, I just forgot."

"That makes sense."

"Hey!! Besides, I still can't get over..."

"Over...?"

"Kogane for any Kaltenecker? Really, you think he'd say that??? I should get jealous!"

"Er, should you?"

"Yeah, I should!"

"'s your call. Feel free to get jealous."

"Says who? You, or he would?"

"What do you think? He'd think you'd know. I think."

"I see," Lance said, nodding. "Yeah, I get it."

"Okay. That's good, one of us does, at least."

They smiled.

"Inside joke," Lance said, grinning. "Just between the two of us. You don't know it, I'm half-sure. I'll explain it to you someday. Or maybe never."

"Alright."

"And, Captain, in case you or he get any ideas, we're _NEVER_ naming any of my Kalteneckers _Allura_."

"We definitely aren't. She wouldn't like that, all four of us, she included, would agree on that."

"Yep, all four of us. So we aren't," Lance said. "She's not comfortable with cows."

Lance touched his Altean markings.

"Yeah. That's the consensus," Shiro replied. "And nothing wrong with that, cow can be scary. Kaltenecker terrified _him,_ once."

Shiro rubbed his head a little.

"Yeah. Wha, what? The bastard's never told me!"

"Should I tell you?"

"Nah. I wanna know, but if you told me, that'd be meaningless. I'll guess and tell you!"

"I'm all ears."

"Try your best poker face, Cap."

"I have one?"

"Nah. That's why I'm helping. And just so you know, unlike _him,_ Allura's never been _afraid_ of cows, just uncomprehending. That didn't matter, anyway. Nobody's perfect."

"I know. Although Curtis comes close."

"You quiznaking sap. Careful, or I'll go and tell him. And I haven't asked, but how are your kids? Anyway, now, lemme tell you my guess."

"Doing great. Teething. And sure."


End file.
